Sacrifice
by Marchioness Phantomhive
Summary: Elizabeth Midford, gadis yang akan berulang tahun kelima belas ini diundang ke pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh tunangannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Saat pesta berlangsung, terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengubah segalanya... Penderitaan dan tragedi terus menghantui mereka sampai mati. Warning: OOC, kekerasan dan pembunuhan.
1. Chapter 1 -Persiapan Pesta Dansa-

**Sacrifice**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive**

**Rate: T**

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat _fanfic_. Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan. Selamat menikamti! :D

"…" kata-kata yang diucapkan

'…' pikiran

Disclaimer: Ini adalah _fanfic_ dari karya Toboso-sensei: _Kuroshitsuji_.

.

.

_Elizabeh Midford, seorang gadis bangsawan yang akan berulang tahun kelima belas. Tunangannya, Ciel, mengadakan pesta dansa kecil di manor house-nya. Saat sedang menikmati pesta yang menyenangkan itu, terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengubah segalanya…_

_-Sacrifice-_

**Prologue:**

Aku… aku sangat menyukai Ciel. Aku menyukai senyumnya yang menawan. Kami selalu bersama sejak kami masih kanak-kanak. Aku sangat menikmati hari-hari indah itu. Walaupun lebih tua satu tahun darinya, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Ciel bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

_-Sacrifice-_

**Bab 1: Persiapan Pesta Dansa**

"Cepat Paula! Cepat!" teriak gadis berumur 14 tahun kepada pelayan pribadinya, Paula.

"Baik, Nona Elizabeth!" jawab Paula sambil berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kereta yang berada di luar gerbang Midford _Manor House_.

"Cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" kata Elizabeth, "perlu waktu 3 jam penuh untuk ke Phantomhive _Manor_!"

"Hup!" Paula melompat naik ke dalam kereta. Jarang sekali seorang _maid_ dapat melompat dengan lincah seperti Paula. Kusir melecut kudanya. Kereta kuda pun meluncur menyusuri jalan panjang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang menuju Phantomhive _Manor_ yang letaknya lumayan jauh.

"Semua sudah lengkap, Paula?" tanya Elizabeth kepada pelayannya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah, nona," jawab Paula tenang dengan senyum senang, "anda sangat menanti-nanti datangnya hari ini."

"Tentu saja!" jawab Elizabeth. Matanya berbinar-binar seakan-akan melihat sebuah gaun cantik yang dirancang oleh Nina Hopkins, designer tersohor pada zaman itu. "Sudah beberapa bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Betul," jawab Paula sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat menghormati nonanya. Menurutnya, Elizabeth adalah seorang gadis yang hebat dan tak tertandingi kecantikannya dan bakatnya dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"Tetapi, jarang sekali Ciel mengadakan pesta dansa seperti itu," kata Elizabeth sambil melihat pepohonan rindang yang berjejer rapi menyegarkan mata. Mata hijau _fancy sapphire_-nya terlihat kosong, "pasti ia sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai anjing penjaga ratu."

"Tetapi, nona diundang," kata Paula sambil berpikir, "tidak mungkin Tuan Ciel mengundang nona ke pesta dansanya jika pesta dansa itu dimaksudkan untuk melaksanakan tugas sebagai anjing penjaga ratu. Itu akan membahayakan nona. Pasti, Tuan Ciel memikirkan dulu resiko yang akan terjadi jika ia mengundang nona ke pesta yang berbahaya seperti itu."

Mendengar itu, wajah Elizabeth memerah. Ia senang Ciel memikirkannya. Paula tersenyum senang melihat nonanya bertambah antusias dengan pesta yang diadakan tunangannya. Kereta melaju dengan mulusnya melewati jalan yang berliku-liku.

'Hari yang menyenangkan,' pikir Elizabeth dengan hati yang berbinar-binar.

_-Sacrifice-_

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai, Sebastian?" tanya seorang remaja lelaki 13 tahun kepada _butler_-nya, Sebastian. Jika seseorang pertama kali melihatnya, ia pasti mengira remaja ini pasti remaja yang egois, angkuh, dan sinis. Walaupun wajah tampannya menyiratkan bahwa remaja ini adalah seseorang yang baik hati dan periang, tetapi ekspresi menyeramkannya mengubah total pendapat itu, ditambah penutup mata hitam seperti bajak laut di mata kanannya menambah kesan bos mafia kecil yang bermartabat.

Remaja ini adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Earl Phantomhive yang bekerja sebagai C.E.O _Funtom Company_ dan anjing penjaga ratu (pekerjaan ini dirahasiakan dari hadapan public). Ia juga mengatur _dunia hitam _yang kerap dijuluki _Underground Society_, menjaga eksistensi dunia ini agar tidak terekspos di _dunia putih_.

"Sudah selesai, tuan muda," jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk dengan menangkupkan tangan kanannya di dada. Ia pun berdiri tegak. Mata _Spinel_ si _butler_ bertatapan dengan mata _Blue Sapphire_ tuan mudanya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat keluar. Aku ingin menikmati ketenangan sejenak sebelum menghadapi kebisingan yang menanti," kata Ciel datar.

"Tuan muda pandai sekali berbohong," kata Sebastian sambil terkekeh kecil. Ciel yang baru saja membuka koran pagi langsung menurunkannya den mendelik sinis kepada Sebastian. Ada rona merah kecil di sekitar pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel dengan sinisnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Jarang sekali tuan muda mengadakan pesta dansa jika tidak ada perintah dari Yang Mulia Ratu."

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan kalimat-kalimat singkat dan terdengar ketus untuk menjawab pertanyaan _butler_-nya. Ia tidak ingin perasaan yang sebenarnya terekspos, walaupun ia tahu Sebastian mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Itu tugasku untuk membuat tunanganku senang," kata Ciel datar.

"Oh," kata Sebastian tersenyum yang lebih tampak seperti seringai, "anda perhatian sekali terhadap Nona Elizabeth."

Ciel tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Sebastian. Ia memutar kursinya hingga memunggungi Sebastian dan mengangkat korannya. "Bawakan aku _Elevenses_. Aku lapar."

"Baik," jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk rendah seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Ia pun keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel, meninggalkan Ciel yang mengumpat-umpat parau.

_-Sacrifice-_

_Toplak… Toplak…_

Suara sepatu kuda terdengar semakin lama semakin keras. Mey Rin, Finny, dan Bard berteriak kegirangan mendengar itu.

"Akhirnya tamu-tamu kita datang!" teriak Bard girang, "aku sudah membuat makan siang yang spektakuler, bahkan Sebastian akan tercengang-cengang melihat apa yang telah kubuat!"

"Aku telah membersihkan seluruh _manor house_!" kata Mey Rin tak mau kalah, "Nona Elizabeth pasti kaget dengan kilauan dari perabot yang kubersihkan!"

"Taman yang sudah kupangkas tidak akan kalah dengan segala sesuatu yang kalian kerjakan!" kata Finny dengan mata menantang, "_White Rose_ yang tuan muda sukai sudah kubenahi hingga taman itu terlihat lebih indah dari yang Sebastian kerjakan!"

"Ho ho ho," terdengar tawa dari Pak Tanaka di ujung ruangan sambil menyeruput teh hijau ala Jepang yang sangat ia senangi.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan dan buktikan itu sekarang," terdengar suara berat sinis berbicara dengan keras dari arah pintu dapur. Bard, Mey Rin, dan Finny bergidik mendengar suara itu. Mereka perlahan menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Sebastian berdiri tegak dengan kaku di ambang pintu.

"Halo, Sebastian," kata Bard takut-takut. Mey Rin dan Finny hanya bisa tersenyum takut-takut. Mereka berkeringat dingin.

"Persiapan sudah selesai," kata Sebastian. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Wajah Mey Rin menjadi merah padam, kedua temannya tidak menyadari perubahan ini. Mey Rin dengan segenap tenaganya menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kalau kalian sedang senggang," kata Sebastian bergetar menahan emosi, "bersiaplah untuk menyambut tamu-tamu kita! Khususnya Nona Elizabeth yang menjadi tamu utama kita!"

"Baik!" jawab ketiga pelayan itu dengan segera. Mey Rin langsung berkeringat dingin, jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar kencang. Langsung saja, mereka bertiga berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yang terbaik. Sebastian menghela napas panjang melihat mereka bertiga.

"Pak Tanaka dapat melakukan apa yang anda mau," kata Sebastian, "atau anda juga ingin menyambut tamu-tamu?"

"Ho ho ho," jawab Pak Tanaka sambil berjalan keluar membawa gelas tehnya menuju kamarnya, seperti yang lain, mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang terbaik.

"Baiklah," kata Sebastian, "saatnya membuat _Elevenses_. Apa sebaiknya saya membuat _Gateau Chocolate_ kesukaan tuan muda?"

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Sebastian memutuskan apa yang akan ia buat. Ia mulai mengeluarkan bahan persiapan untuk _Elevenses_ tuan mudanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju _Hall_ dan menyambut tamu-tamu pesta dansa. Elizabeth belum juga datang. Sebastian tahu itu, karena Elizabeth sangat senang membeli gaun baru untuknya dan Ciel. Sebastian mengantar tamu-tamunya ke _Guest Room_ yang telah ditentukan. Ia pun melanjutkan pembuatan _Elevenses_-nya.

.

-Bersambung-

.

**Sedikit kesan dari penulis**:

Howaaaaa, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic kecil buatan saya *membungkuk rendah dan berlutut bahagia*.

Saya tahu ada banyak kekurangan dari fanfic saya, tolong beri kritik dan saran kepada saya agar saya dapat mengembangkan cerita ini.

Sebenarnya banyak yang saya mau tulis, tapi ya, segini saja dulu. Terima kasih banyak!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 -Pesta Dansa yang Hancur-

**Sacrifice**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive**

**Rate: T**

Ini adalah bab 2 dari _fanfic_ pertama saya. Maaf jika terdapat banyak _typo_. Selamat menikmati! :D

"…" perkataan

'…' pikiran

Disclaimer: Karakter-karakter dari fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik Toboso-sensei. Plot cerita berasal dari saya.

_-Sacrifice-_

**Bab 2: Pesta Dansa yang Hancur**

"Cieeel!" jerit Elizabeth kegirangan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia berlari menuju Ciel yang berdiri di ambang pintu Phantomhive _Manor House_.

"Liz…" Ciel tercekik saking kerasnya dekapan Elizabeth. Sedetik setelah itu, entah bagaimana bisa, mungkin karena kekuatan super dari Elizabeth, ia berputar-putar di atas 1 meter seperti _tonardo_. Setelah beberapa kali putaran, ia menapak dan terhuyung mundur. Ia melihat tujuh bintang di sekelilingnya.

"Nona Elizabeth," sapa Sebastian dengan hormat. Ia membungkuk seperti biasa.

"Ah, Sebastian," balas Elizabeth membalas membungkuk ala Lady. Paula kehabisan nafas mengejar Elizabeth yang berlari kencang ke pintu depan _manor house_, telah tiba di samping Lizzy dan menyapa Sebastian.

"Selamat siang, Nona Paula," balas Sebastian, "sebentar lagi persiapan makan siang akan selesai, mari saya antar ke ruang makan."

Sebastian membawa koper Elizabeth dan Paula ke kamar mereka. Ciel menuntun Elizabeth ke ruang makan. Paula yang sudah pernah ke Phantomhive _Manor House_, meminta diri dan pergi ke dapur untuk bergabung bersama pelayan lain.

"Terima kasih Ciel, sudah mau mengadakan pesta dansa untukku," kata Elizabeth sambil tersenyum bahagia, "ini akan menjadi ulang tahun paling indah dalam hidupku."

Wajah Ciel merona merah, "Itu sudah tugasku untuk membuatmu senang," katanya parau.

"Ehehe," kekeh Elizabeth malu.

Hening sejenak. Ciel pun menggenggam tangan Elizabeth. Wajah Elizabeth juga ikut memerah. "Selamat ulang tahun, Lizzy."

Lizzy hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan pelan ke ruang makan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sambil berjalan, mereka mengobrol sedikit, tetap saja tidak dapat menghilangkan kecangguan mereka.

Mereka sampai di depan ruang makan. Ciel melepas pegangan tangannya dan membuka pintu ruang makan. "Silakan masuk, nonaku."

Lizzy dengan antusias melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang makan.

_-Sacrifice-_

"Datang juga tamu utama kita," kata tamu-tamu lain, "Selamat ulang tahun, Nona Elizabeth!"

Walaupun sedikit, tamu-tamu ini sudah sangat Lizzy kenal. Ada Soma Asman Kadar, putra kedua puluh enam dari Raja Bengal dan pelayannya, Agni. Lalu, ada Lau, kepala _Kun LunTrading Company _cabang Inggris dan "adik"-nya, Ran Mao.

"Wah!" jerit Lizzy senang, "kalian datang!"

"Tentu saja," kata Soma sambil membusungkan dada, "aku tak akan pernah melewatkan ulang tahun "adik"-ku"

Ciel yang sudah menutup pintu langsung menyambar, "Adik?"

"Kau adalah teman baikku," kata Soma serius, "karena umurmu lebih muda, sudah seharusnya kau memanggilku kakak, begitu juga tunanganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Ciel getir.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar," kata Lau menenangkan, "Ini adalah hari special. Jangan rusak hari yang menyenangkan ini."

"Betul juga," kata Ciel dan Soma.

"Omong-omong, hari ini hari special apa?" tanya Lau spontan.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Ciel datar.

Ruang makan dipenuhi canda tawa. Ciel yang tidak bisa menerima dirinya direndahkan, mulai adu mulut dengan Soma. Lizzy bercakap-cakap santai dengan pelayan-pelayan dan Lau. Tak lama, Sebastian datang dengan membawa _trolly_ penuh makanan.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan," katanya sambil mendorong _trolly_ mendekati meja makan, "Menu hari ini adalah _Salmon Steak_ dengan _Lemon Glace_ sebagai dessert dan _Lady Grey Tea_ sebagai minuman. Selamat menikmati."

Ia berjalan kaku mendekati para pelayan. "Kalian akan menikmati hidangan di dapur setelah para tamu dan tuan muda selesai makan," bisiknya yang terdengar seperti peringatan. Pelayan lain mengangguk. Makan siang saat itu sangat menyenangkan. Lizzy tak berhenti tersenyum (yang membuat Ciel sedikit malu).

Setelah makan siang, mereka beranjak ke _lounge_. Ciel sudah menyiapkan segala permainan yang pabriknya buat. Kartu-kartu berjejer rapi di meja sebelah kanan _lounge_. Ada meja dengan papan catur yang huruf-hurufnya diukir dan dicat perak. Ada juga papan permainan yang mirip dengan "ular tangga", tetapi ini dibuat berdasarkan Kota London. Para pemain akan mengikuti jejak yang dibagi menjadi 100 kotak dan kotak terakhir terletak di _Buckingham Palace_. Di ujung ruangan berjejer boneka-boneka keluaran _Funtom Company_. Semuanya disiapkan khusus untuk Lizzy.

"Lucunya!" pekik Lizzy kegirangan. Ia berlari mengelilingi ruangan dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Ayo kita main ini!"

Lizzy mengangkat papan "ular tangga" ala London itu dan menempatkannya di meja bundar besar di tengah ruangan. Ciel dan tamu-tamu lain mengerubungi meja bundar itu dan mulai bermain. Permainan berlangsung lama dan menyenangkan. Ketika permainan baru setengah jalan, Sebastian datang dan memberitahu persiapan _tea time_ sudah selesai.

"Kita harus berhenti?" tanya Lizzy muram.

"Terpaksa harus," kata Ciel, "Setelah ini kita akan bersiap-siap untuk pesta dansa. Kau tidak mau hadir, Lizzy?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" hardik Lizzy sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo," kata Ciel sambil berjalan ke luar dari _lounge_.

Mereka menikmati _tea time_ di rumah kaca. Hidangan _tea time_ sore itu adalah _Petit Fours _dan _Darjeeling Tea. _Mereka menyantap hidangan itu dengan cepat. Mereka selesai menyantap secara bersamaan dan beranjak kembali ke _manor house _untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ciel," kata Lizzy ragu-ragu, "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel membalikkan badan. Sebastian juga mengikuti.

"Aku ingin kau mengenakan pakaian pilihanku, boleh?" tanya Lizzy sambil memainkan jarinya yang mengenakan satung tangan putih.

"Tentu saja," kata Ciel sambil lalu, "hanya itu?"

"Iya!" balas Lizzy termangu-mangu. Belum pernah Ciel dengan senang hati mau mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih, "Wah! Terima kasih, Ciel!"

Ciel sedikit terkejut, "Sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah tugasku untuk membuatmu senang." Ciel membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju _manor house_.

"Ini jarang sekali ya, nona?" kata Paula senang.

"Iya," kata Lizzy tersenyum-senyum, "jarang sekali ia setuju dengan pendapatku. Oh!" Lizzy tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, nona?" tanya Paula.

"Ah… aku ingin melanjutkan permainan tadi," kata Lizzy sambil berjalan dengan lesu menuju _manor house_.

"Kenapa, nona?" tanya Paula penasaran.

"Aku belum sampai ke kotak terakhir!" kata Lizzy muram, "pionku berada di kotak yang gambarnya seorang wanita telanjang berambut pirang di rantai berdir gemetaran di depan gua. (Hanya terlihat tubuh bagian belakang dari wanita itu) 'Sacrifice for the Grey Wolves', begitu tulisannya. Sedangkan Ciel dan yang lain tidak sekali pun menginjakkan kaki di kotak-kotak seperti itu!"

Paula kaget. "Mengerikan," gumamnya bergidik, "Omong-omong, apa arti dari kalimat 'Sacrifice for the Grey Wolves'?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Lizzy, "sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Sebastian."

_-Sacrifice-_

_Tok… Tok…_

"Lizzy, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ciel di luar pintu. Ciel mengenakan pakaian _parlente_ coklat dengan _boots_ coklat tinggi. Ia terlihat keren.

"Sebentar," jawab Lizzy terengah-engah, "aku sedang memakai _petticoat_. Sebentar lagi selesai."

Ciel pun berdiri bersandar di pintu. 'Menjadi perempuan sungguh merepotkan,' pikir Ciel dalam hati. Ia teringat kejadian saat ia memakai korset. Sungguh memalukan. Ia mendengus jijik. Dalam hati, ia mengaggumi Lizzy yang tidak berteriak histeris sepertinya saat memakai korset.

Pintu pun terbuka. Ciel langsung membalikkan badan. Sesaat, ia tak mempercayai pemandangan yang ia lihat. Seorang gadis cantik, mengenakan gaun coklat serasi dengan pakaian _parlente_-nya, rambut diikat setengah dan pada bagian ujung rambut yang terurai diikal-ikal kecil. Mata hijau _fancy sapphire_-nya menatap Ciel malu-malu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu, "aku merubah sedikit tatanan rambutku dan gaya berpakaianku, bagus tidak?"

Ciel terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan mulut ternganga-nganga.

"Ciel?"

Ciel tersadar. Ia pun menjawab, "Cocok sekali." Ia berdeham dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Mari kita pergi, _M'Lady_."

Lizzy menyambut uluran tangan dengan anggun, "Iya."

_-Sacrifice-_

"Wah, cantik sekali!" kata Mey Rin terpukau.

"Uwoo, itu Nona Elizabeth, 'kan?" gumam Bard tercengang-cengang.

Lizzy mengubah tatanan rambutnya, menjadikannya seperti gadis anggun. Ditambah dengan ekspresi lembutnya, bukan cengiran seperti biasanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

Ciel menuntun Lizzy menuruni tangga. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena perubahan mendadak Lizzy yang tidak ia sangka. Belum pernah ia melihat Lizzy seanggun ini.

Mereka segera memisahkan diri. Lizzy berjalan dengan anggun menuju Paula dan Mey Rin yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Sedangkan Ciel menggabungkan diri dengan Soma, Lau, Agni, dan Ran Mao.

"Tak kusangka, adikku ternyata secantik itu," kata Soma bangga.

"Apa yang kau banggakan?" tanya Ciel ketus.

"Tentu saja, anda tahu, _Earl_," kata Lau sambil merangkul Ciel, "anda tidak pernah menyangka kalau tunangan anda secantik itu, bukan?"

Ciel yang ingin membantah hanya terdiam karena bingung ingin membantah dengan apa. Ia memang tidak tahu kalau Lizzy secantik itu. Ia diam-diam melirik Lizzy, yang juga melirik Ciel. Mereka langsung memalingkan wajah. Wajah mereka memerah.

"Ada apa, Tuan Ciel?" tanya Agni.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ciel.

Terpikir dalam benak Ciel untuk berdansa bersama Lizzy. Ia menghampiri Lizzy yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Paula dan Mey Rin. Paula dan Mey Rin langsung menyingkir sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Lizzy.

"_Will you dance with with me, M'Lady_?"

Lizzy terdiam canggung. Semua orang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan hati mantap, ia menyambut ajakan Ciel, "_My pleasure_."

Ciel dan Lizzy berjalan ke tengah aula dansa. Setelah mebungkuk hormat, mereka memposisikan diri untuk berdansa. Alunan musik indah menenangkan berubah menjadi waltz dengan alunan lambat. Ciel dan Lizzy mulai berdansa. Dengan anggun, mereka berputar. Gaun Lizzy tersibak anggun, menambah keindahan dansa mereka.

"Kita juga berdansa!" kata Finny menggamit tangan Mey Rin dan Soma.

Tamu-tamu lain juga ikut berdansa, lebih tepatnya menari. Lau dan Ran Mao hanya terdiam di salah satu pilar penyangga, sedang bermesraan. Mey Rin, Soma, dan Finny membuat lingkaran kecil sambil menari seperti anak kecil. Agni berdansa dengan Paula. Pak Tanaka menyeruput the hijaunya di salah satu pilar dekat mereka. Musik waltz lambat terus mengalun dengan indah.

Tiba-tiba…

PRAANGGG!

Terdengar suara barang pecah dari lantai atas. Dilanjutkan dengan gebrakan dan dentuman bertubi-tubi. Kemudian, terdengar lagi suara barang pecah, gebrakan, dan detuman. Setelah itu hening mencekam. Suara-suara tadi dapat membuat bulu roma berdiri. Sangat menyeramkan.

"Apa itu?" gumam Lizzy ketakutan.

Semua orang berhenti berdansa. Bahkan Pak Tanaka berhenti menyeruput tehnya dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Ciel melepas pegangan tangannya. Ciel menyuruh Lizzy, Paula, dan pelayan-pelayan Phantomhive lain untuk menjauh dari tengah aula dansa. Mereka mendekat ke Lau. Ran Mao berancang-ancang, siap untuk menghajar musuh yang mendekat. Ciel, Soma dan Agni berdiri di tangah aula. Mereka memperhatikan lantai atas lekat-lekat.

"Seseorang masuk ke dalam _manor house_," kata Ciel lambat.

Sebastian dan Bard yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur, berlari tergesa-gesa ke aula. Mereka menghampiri Ciel dan yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Agni tanpa memalingkan wajah dari lantai atas.

"Apa sebaiknya kita periksa lantai atas?" tanya Sebastian memandang Ciel.

"Sebaiknya begitu," kata Ciel, "Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, kalian tetap di sini dan jaga Lizzy. Sebastian, Lau, Agni, ikuti aku memeriksa."

"Baik."

"Bagaimana denganku?" rengek Soma.

"Tolong jaga Lizzy," kata Ciel tidak memedulikan rengekan Soma, "Lau, beritahu Ran Mao agar ia tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah," kata Lau pasrah.

"Ayo."

Ciel, Sebastian, Agni, dan Lau berlari ke lantai dua. Sementara itu, Lizzy dan Paula gemetar ketakutan. Mereka yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa Ciel akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lizzy kepada Soma.

"Tenang saja," kata Soma menenangkan, "selama ada _Khan-sama_-nya, Ciel akan baik-baik saja." Lizzy pun terdiam. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Ciel.

Tetapi ia salah…

Seketika, kaca jendela yang berada dekat dengan mereka pecah berkeping-keping. Paula, Mey Rin, dan Finny yang berada paling dekat dengan jendela, tertusuk oleh pecahan-pecahan kaca. Lizzy dan yang lain tergores oleh serpihan kaca. Paula, Mey Rin, dan Finny jatuh terkapar di lantai. Lizzy membeku. Kakinya takdapat ia gerakkan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tangan besar menggenggam lengannya dan menjauhkannya dari jendela kaca.

"Tetap berada di dekatku!" kata Soma keras.

Bard dan Ran Mao mengeluarkan senjata yang mereka bawa. Lizzy terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Baru pertama kalinya ia sangat ketakutan. Muncul sosok berjubah hitam di jendela yang pecah itu. Seakan-akan terjadi dengan cepat, asap memuakkan memenuhi aula. Lizzy tidak dapat melihat apa pun kecuali kabut putih yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Lalu, terdengar teriakan dan erangan kesakitan. Tangan besar Soma pun terlepas. Lizzy pun jatuh berlutut, ketakutan. Ia menangis tertahan. Ulang tahun yang ia impikan selama ini, menjadi kekacauan mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menggamit pinggangnya dengan keras. Seakan ada yang menguatkan mentalnya, ia mulai sadar dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia meronta, tetapi saking kerasnya dekapan itu, ia tidak dapat melepaskan dirinya. Kemudian, mulut dan hidungnya dibekap dengan sapu tangan berbau aneh yang memusingkan. Ia melihat sekilas lengan jubah sosok hitam itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia pingsan. Sosok berjubah hitam itu membawa Lizzy keluar dari _manor house_. Kaca jendela yang tidak pecah, merobek jubah hitam sosok itu dan gaun Lizzy. Orang berjubah hitam itu melarikan diri. Terdengar bunyi keresek semak-semak yang menutupi _Phantomhive Manor House_, menandakan seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa, menyeberangi lautan semak yang membingungkan.

Tubuh Lizzy dipapah dengan mudahnya oleh sosok jubah hitam. Lizzy tidur dengan tenang. Ia tidak sadar, kalau ia dibawa pergi, pergi ke tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Pergi jauh dari Inggris. Dari situ, kesengsaraan menunggunya, sampai ia mati. Ia tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan lagi…

.

-Bersambung-

.

**Sedikit pesan dari penulis:**

Berjumpa lagi di _fanfic_ saya yang pertama! *membungkuk rendah* Terima kasih sudah mau membaca bab 1 (atau hanya sekadar melirik) dan membaca bab 2 ini. Akhirnya saya bisa me-_upload_ bab 2-nya. Sesuai _review_, saya mencoba membuat alurnya cepat dan sedikit lebih panjang.

Mungkin sedikit tidak jelas ya? Harap dimaklumi. Maaf kalau terdapat banyak _typo_ dan kosa kata yang tidak sopan dalam _fanfic_ ini.

Saya sangat sangat sangat sungguh berterima kasih karena sudah mau me_review_ _fanfic_ ini agar _fanfic_ ini lebih baik: **Hwang Mayumi, clara ciel  
**

Terima kasih banyak! :D

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3 -Kenangan yang Terulang-

**Sacrifice**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive**

**Rate: T**

Maaf jika banyak _typo_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang ada di _fanfic_ ini. Semoga kalian dengan senang mau mengikuti _fanfic _ini. Selamat menikmati! :D

"…" perkataan

'…' pikiran

Disclaimer: plot dari _fanfic _milik saya, karakter-karakter dari _fanfic _sepenuhnya milik Toboso-sensei.

_-Sacrifice-_

**Bab 3: Kenangan yang Terulang**

"Grell Sutcliffe, ini daftar kematian yang harus anda kerjakan," kata perempuan berambut panjang coklat di bagian informasi dan pengambilan _death scythe_, sambil memberikan kumpulan kertas berlubang dua di tepi kiri bagian tengah.

"Mana _death scythe_-ku?" tuntut Grell tidak sabar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah si perempuan.

"Serahkan sertifikatnya," kata wanita itu datar. Grell mengambil kertas yang dilipat-lipat dengan asal-asalan. Ia membuka kertas itu dan menaruh kertas itu dengan keras.

"Cepat berikan," tuntut Grell lebih keras.

Si wanita menunduk sebentar dan muncul kembali dengan sebuah gergaji otomatis dalam genggamannya. Ganggang gergaji itu berwarna merah darah dengan tulisan mereknya "_Death Scythe_". Biasanya, _death scythe_ berupa alat berkebun yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan, terkadang dapat berupa celurit dengan dekorasi menyeramkan bergaya _gothic_. _Death scythe_ milik Grell ia modifikasi sedemikian rupa karena kecintaannya pada warna merah, khususnya merah darah.

Grell langsung menyambar _death scythe_-nya dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada si perempuan. Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang tunggu. Ia menempati tempat duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Kak Sutcliffe!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan.

Grell tidak membalas. Ia sibuk menempatkan kumpulan kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh perempuan itu di notes kecil miliknya. Junior yang satu ini sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan seniornya. Ia ikut duduk dengan Grell yang sibuk menempatkan data yang terakhir.

"Wah, lumayan banyak," kata si junior.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Ronald?" tanya Grell ketus.

"Sejak tadi," kata Ronald, "aku sedang senggang, jadi bisa berkencan dengan gadis-gadis di bagian informasi. Kau tidak tertarik?"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan pria tampan," kata Grell tanpa memalingkan wajah dari daftarnya. Ia membuka-buka daftar, hanya melihat foto-foto wajah yang akan meninggal, dan ia menemukannya.

"AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" jerit Grell dengan ekspresi mesum, "pertemuan mesra'ku dengan Sebby tersayang! Bertemunya dua insan yang saling mencinta dengan membara! Bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet di dunia hitam!"

Hening. Semua orang menatap Grell seolah-olah ia sudah gila. Ronald hanya menatap Grell dengan ekspresi aku-tahu-ia-akan-seperti-ini.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" tanya Grell ketus.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Ronald, "siapa yang meninggal?"

"Ini orangnya," kata Grell sambil menunjuk foto yang terpampang dalam notes, "kau ingat?"

"Ah! Anak ini," kata Ronald, "pasti tunangannya akan menangis meraung-raung."

"Mungkin," kata Grell, "anak ini sangat berbakat." Setelah itu, pikiran Grell langsung dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia membayangkan melakukan hal "itu" dengan Sebastian.

"Iya," kata Ronald. Ia membaca informasi-informasi lain yang tertera di bawah nama orang yang akan mati ini. Langsung ia berteriak kaget, membuat Grell yang sedang menggeliat senang terkejut.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Grell marah. Ia sudah diganggu dua kali oleh juniornya hari ini. Ronald membalikkan seluruh halaman secara acak. Teriakan kaget sekaligus puas menandakan bahwa dugaannya benar.

"Lihat lokasi kematiannya!" kata Ronald sambil menyodorkan notes Grell. Grell yang tidak mengerti, membaca dengan tergesa-gesa. Beberapa detik setelah membaca, ia juga berteriak keras seperti yang dilakukan Ronald dan berlari menuju bagian informasi. Sekali lagi, Grell dianggap gila oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Apa maksud dari ini?!" tanya Grell marah. Ia menunjuk kata-kata yang tertulis di lembaran notes kecilnya, "petugas di daerah itu dapat "mengumpulkan" jiwa orang-orang ini! Untuk apa bagian pusat menangani ini?"

"Akan terjadi sesuatu yang belum pernah kita lihat," kata perempuan itu sabar. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah buku tebal dan sebuah kertas kecil. Grell mengambil dua buah buku tebal itu. Ia tercengang-cengang melihatnya. Jarang sekali orang-orang dengan jabatan rendah sepertinya diperbolehkan menggunakan _Doomsday_ saat bertugas.

Lalu, ia mengambil kertas kecil. Tertulis: "_Charing Cross Station_, kereta menuju Saubure. Berangkat pada tanggal 29 Juli 1889, pukul 12.00. Sampai pada tanggal 29 Juli 1889, pukul 18.00. Kelas dua."

"Kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan laporkan apa yang terjadi kepada atasan," kata perempuan itu.

Grell yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk. Walaupun begitu, tersirat kebanggaan dalam hatinya. Ia kembali ke ruang tunggu sambil menenteng dua buku tebal itu dengan bangga. Ronald ternyata menunggu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran. Ronald langsung membelalakkan mata ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Grell, "dan sejak kapan kakak naik pangkat?"

"Rahasia," kata Grell dengan misterius. Ronald menjadi lebih penasaran. "Aku harus bersiap-siap."

"Sekarang?" tanya Ronald kecewa.

"Betul sekali," kata Grell menyeringai, "_Shinigami_ Grell beraksi!"

_-Sacrifice-_

"Apa ini?" kata Ciel parau.

"Parah sekali," gumam Agni.

Koridor utama sebelah kanan penuh dengan pecahan-pecahan barang porselen dari keramik, potongan-potongan kayu tempat barang-barang porselen semula berada, kepingan-kepingan pigura, dan lukisan-lukisan yang dirobek hingga Sebastian akan kesulitan menyatukan itu kembali.

Pikiran pertama yang muncul di benak mereka adalah memeriksa kamar Ciel. Mereka berlari dan mengambil jalan pintas menuju kamar Ciel. Kamar Ciel berada di koridor kiri, yang kedaannya sama parahnya dengan koridor kanan. Mereka langsung mendobrak pintu kamar. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kamar. Tidak seinci pun barang-barang di kamar itu dipindahkan.

Kemudian, mereka memeriksa _guest room_. _Guest room_ berada di koridor kanan. Setiap ruangan yang mereka periksa tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai kamar. Keadaannya lebih parah dari koridor. Bulu-bulu berterbangan, pakaian-pakaian yang ditata rapi dalam koper, berserakan di lantai. Lau mengerang sebal.

"Pakaianku berantakan," kata Lau sebal, "astaga, siapa pun itu, untuk apa mereka mengacaukan kamar dan koridor?"

Ciel dan Sebastian saling melirik. Pikiran mereka sama, Lizzy dan yang lain berada dalam bahaya. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Lau dan Agni yang kebingungan menyusul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Agni berusaha mengejar.

"Tak bisa saya jelaskan sekarang," kata Sebastian, "kita harus cepat. Mereka dalam bahaya."

"Mereka?" tanya Agni lagi. Lau hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Sebastian.

Mereka sudah sampai di ujung koridor. Sebastian menghentikan mereka dan memeriksa keadaan lantai dasar. Mata Sebastian membelalak dengan liar. Ia bergabung dengan Ciel, Lau, dan Agni.

"Tutup hidung dan mulut anda," kata Sebastian memperingatkan, "jangan berpencar. Keadaan sangat berbahaya."

Perut Ciel mendadak sakit, seperti dililit ular. Perasaan tak enak memenuhi Ciel, 'Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Lizzy?' pikirnya cemas.

Mereka menutup mulut dan hidung mereka dan berjalan menuju tangga. Asap tebal menyambut mereka. Mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Dengan bergantung pada pendengaran, mereka mengikuti suara langkah kaki Sebastian yang mulai turun tangga dengan hati-hati. Asap tebal itu mulai menghilang. Tepat saat Sebastian menapakkan kakinya di lantai, asap itu menghilang seluruhnya, menampakkan pemandangan yang membuat Ciel muntah seketika.

Bard, Mey Rin, Finny, Pak Tanaka, Paula, Ran Mao dan Soma diikat ke pilar-ilar penyangga. Posisi mereka sama seperti posisi ketika Yesus Kristus disalib. Hanya saja, pakaian mereka yang dipaku, bukan tubuh mereka. Tangan dan kaki mereka diikat menggunakan rantai perak. Yang paling mengerikan adalah bekas luka di perut mereka yang berbentuk cap budak, sama persis dengan luka jelek di punggung Ciel. Tanda ini lebih besar dari cap budak dan tanda ini digores oleh seseorang dengan pisau tajam. Darah segar masih menetes. Saking banyak tetesan, Alirannya membekas dan membentuk genangan di sekitar pilar.

"TUAN SOMA!" jerit Agni bergaung di aula. Ia menghampiri Soma yang kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu kanannya. Matanya memancarkan kebencian mendalam dan otot-ototnya yang menegang menempakkan diri dengan jelas, berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk menhancurkan barang-barang di sekitarnya.

Lau berlari ke arah Ran Mao. Ia mengitari pilar, berusaha mencari ikatan yang menhubungkan ujung dengan ujung rantai perak itu. Matanya terbuka. Aura membunuh menguar darinya. Ciel sedikit bergidik melihat kedua pria yang sedang berkutat dengan rantai perak yang diikat dengan simpul rumit.

Sebastian dengan tenang melepas ikatan kuat yang melilit tangan dan kaki pelayan-pelayan keluarga Phantomhive. Ia berusaha membangunkan Bard dan Finny. Mereka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Sebastian… apa yang-GHAAA!" Bard yang bangun lebih dulu langsung mengerang kesakitan. Bard terkapar tak berdaya sambil bernapas terengah-engah. Belum pernah ia menderita luka fisik separah ini, bahkan dalam perang sekalipun. Finny menjerit tertahan. Rasa sakit seperti ini tidak lebih parah dari bertubi-tubi tusukan jarum suntik.

"Di mana Lizzy?" gumam Ciel parau. Gumaman itu bergaung di aula yang sunyi. Ciel berada di ambang jendela yang pecah. Bard dan Finny langsung menatap Ciel dengan tatapan iba. Sebastian, Agni, dan Lau hanya menatap Ciel dengan tatapan datar. Ciel mencengkram keras sobekan kain katun kualitas atas berwarna coklat itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menundukkan kepala, terlihat seperti seseorang yang menangis.

Seorang lagi. Satu-satunya orang tersisa yang sangat ia sayangi, pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dibawa pergi darinya. Kebencian Ciel terhadap kaum konglomerat tua yang semena-mena itu makin kuat. Gigi putihnya saling bergemeletuk hingga darah menetes dari bibir pucatnya. Begitu juga dengan jari-jarinya yang dikepalkan dengan keras.

"LIZZY!" raung Ciel keras dan parau. Marah, kesal, benci, penyesalan, semua bersatu menjadi raungan frustasi yang menyedihkan. Ciel jatuh berlutut di tempatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir menitikkan air matanya. Tetapi ia air matanya karena teringat akan kata-kata bibinya, "Iblis yang menitikkan air mata kesedihan akan kehilangan kekuatannya." Kebencian yang dirasakannya mulai meluap lagi, sejak ia berhadapan dengan dalang dari penculikkan anak-anak yang dijadikan sebagai budak dan alat penghibur.

'Kalau Tuhan memang belum puas memberikan penderitaan kepadaku, berikan sekarang! Agar Lizzy tidak ikut menanggung semua ini.'

Seakan-akan menjawab Ciel, datanglah penderitaan baru. Tercium bau terbakar yang datang dari lantai 2, diikuti dengan asap tipis berwarna abu-abu kelam. Sebastian menyadari hal ini. Ia berdiri panic, mengagetkan semua orang. Siapa yang tidak panic kalau ada kebakaran?

Dalam waktu singkat, asap itu menebal. Para lelaki menyadari hal itu, tapi terlamabat. Sedetik kemudian, api besar merambat dengan cepat menuju pembatas tangga. Ciel berusaha menyelamatkan diri, kain gaun Lizzy tergenggam erat di tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Tuan muda!" teriak Sebastian. Ia menggotong Pak Tanaka yang masih pingsan keluar dari _manor house_ secepat mungkin. Bard membawa Paula, Finny membawa Mey Rin. Agni dan Lau juga membawa orang-orang terakhir keluar dengan selamat. Api merambat dengan cepatnya. Mereka sudah keluar tepat sebelum api membakar habis pintu masuk Phantomhive _manor house_.

Tapi Ciel tidak. Ia terperangkap di dalam aula. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Ia harus membalaskan dendamnya kepada orang-orang yang sudah mencoreng harga dirinya. Ia harus membalas dendam Lizzy kepada mereka.

Teringat akan pintu dapur di dekat jendela pecah tempat robekan gaun Lizzy berada, Ciel berlari secepatnya menuju pintu itu. Untungnya, Dapur belu spenuhnya terbakar. Hanya ada api-api kecil yang mengerubunginya. Ciel masuk dan mencari pintu kecil di dekat _oven_, jalan keluar satu-satunya yang ada di _manor house_. Siapa sangka, ternyata pintu kecil itu setengah tertutup oleh kayu-kayu yang terbakar?

Ciel hampir putus asa. Pilihan antara mati atau kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh mermbat di pikirannya. Jika ia mati, ia tidak dapat membalaskan dendamnya dan Lizzy. Jika ia meilih kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh, walaupun akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang, suatu saat, ia pasti dapat membalas dendam. Ia memilih kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuh. Dengan gesit, ia membuka pintu kecil dengan hati-hati dan melompat keluar. Sayangnya, lompatan Ciel tidak berhasil. Betis kanannya terbakar. Rasa panas seperti api di neraka merambat di betis kanan Ciel. Bagaikan hujaman bara panas yang bertubi-tubi. Ini seperti kejadian dulu, hanya saja lebih menyakitkan.

"AAKH!" teriak Ciel kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi merah dan keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Ia terkapar tak berdaya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kelelahan. Tangannya meremas tanah dengan keras. Ciel berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak menuju halaman depan Phantomhive _Manor_, tetapi rasa sakit merambat langsung di betis kanannya jika bergerak.

Ciel terkejut melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, Sebastian datang. Ia membelalak liar melihat betis tuan mudanya yang terbakar.

"TUAN MUDA!" teriak Sebastian menyeramkan. Ia mendekati Ciel. Ciel mengerang kesakitan saat ia diangkat oleh Sebastian. Tanpa bicara, Sebastian langsung membawa Ciel ke tamu-tamu lain.

Sebastian membawa Ciel dengan hati-hati menuju halaman depan _manor house_. Dilihatnya tamu-tamu lain hanya meratapi terbakarnya _manor house_.Mereka terbelalak kaget melihat betis kanan Ciel yang hitam karena terbakar. Soma, Lau, Mey Rin, Pak Tanaka, Paula, dan Ran Mao sudah sadar. Pak Tanaka langsung menghampiri Ciel. Pak Tanaka menunduk sedih. Mey Rin dan Finny menangis, melihat satu-satunya tempat tinggal mereka akan menjadi arang. Paula menahan diri agar tidak menitikkan air mata. Hilangnya nona kesayangannya membuat Paula terguncang. Bard hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Bayangan kobaran api memantul dalam mata Ciel, mengingatkannya pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Pemandangan yang ia sudah pernah lihat, tak ia sangka akan menampakkan diri lagi. Ciel menutup matanya. Perasaan frustasinya membuat ia begitu kelelahan. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di dadanya.

Inilah kebakaran kedua Phantomhive _Manor House_. Kejadian tragis yang memupuk kebencian Ciel lebih dalam lagi, melebihi segala yang pernah ia rasakan.

_-Sacrifice-_

Ciel membuka paksa kelopak matanya. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa pun selain bayangan abu-abu. Tak lama, penglihatannya mulai terfokus dan cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ngh…"

"Ah, tuan muda sudah bangun!" kata Finny.

Ciel bangkit terduduk. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Ternyata, betis kanannya sudah diperban rapi. Ia menoleh sekitar. Tampak dua tempat tidur lain yang berjejer di sebelah kirinya. Soma tertidur sambil mendengkur keras di tempat tidur paling dekat dengannya. Lau masih menikmati mimpi indahnya (ia tersenyum-senyum mesum sambil berguling-guling berganti posisi) di tempat tidur paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Tempat tidur Ciel berada di dekat jendela yang setengah tertutup oleh gorden. Bard, Pak Tanaka dan Agni sedang membereskan selimut tambahan dan kain yang mereka gunakan sebagai alas mereka tidur.

Dalam sekejap, ingatan akan kejadian tadi malam berseliweran dalam pikirannya.

Sebastian masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawa seteko air panas, daun teh penyaring, jam pasir kecil dan satu set _dishes_ yang umum digunakan masyarakat dengan ekonomi menengah di Inggris untuk menikmati tehnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda," kata Sebastian, "saya membawakan teh merah untuk _early morning tea_ anda."

Ciel memerhatikan Sebastian menaruh nampan yang berisi persiapan _early mornig tea_-nya. Sebastian menuang air panas dalam teko itu dan mencampurnya dangan daun teh. Ia membalikkan jam pasir kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengukur tercampurnya teh dengan air dengan sempurna.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Ciel parau. Kebencian dalam hati Ciel kembali meluap.

"Di _pub_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Phantomhive _manor_," jawab Sebastian tenang, "Warga sekitar telah memanggil _Scotland Yard_ dan mereka sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap kebakaran. Sampai sekarang beluam ada kabar."

Ciel hanya terdiam mendengar kabar ini. "Bagaimana dengan bayaran penginapan?" tanya Ciel ketus.

"Saya menyimpan sejumlah uang emas dalam saku saya," kata Sebastian menenangkan, "Mey Rin, Paula, dan Ran Mao berada di kamar sebelah. Penyewaan kedua kamar ini seharga satu keeping emas. Tidak usah khawatir."

Ciel menunduk dan menyadari kalau ia terus mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ia membuka tangan kanannya yang terasa kaku. Robekan kain gaun Lizzy menjadi kusut. Ciel menatap kosong robekan itu. Ia menyimpannya di dalam saku bajunya dan mulai berpikir keras untuk memecahkan teka-teki kejadian misterius ini.

Lizzy menghilang… Bekas luka berbentuk cap budak… Terbakarnya Phantomhive _Manor House_… Mereka bergerak… Ciel menemui jalan buntu. Terpaksa ia menggunakan _trump card_-nya.

"Sebastian, kemari," kata Ciel.

"Ada apa, tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil menghampiri Ciel.

"Selidiki seluruh konglomerat di Eropa dan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari sampai yang palong rahasia, selidiki juga kegiatan perbudakan di seluruh Eropa, dan yang terakhir selidiki mitos-mitos di Eropa dan kegiatan sembah menyembahnya," perintah Ciel, "kau memiliki waktu satu hari."

"Baik," kata Sebastian, "tapi bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Tanaka akan mengurusku," kata Ciel, "untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di _Town House_. Aku akan berkunjung ke Midford _Manor House_.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian menyerahkan uang emas yang ia bawa kepada Pak Tanaka dan langsung menghilang saat berada di luar kamar.

"Agni, untuk sementara kalian tinggal di sini," kata Ciel, "kalian membawa uang?"

"Kenapa?" protes Agni. Ia ingin membantah, tetapi melihat wajah Ciel, ia langsung terdiam.

"Beritahu Lau untuk segera kembali," Ciel menambahkan.

"Saya mengerti," kata Agni.

"Tanaka, siapkan kereta," perintah Ciel, "bangunkan Mey Rin dan Paula. Kita menetap di _town house_ untuk sementara."

"Baik," kata Pak Tanaka. Sebelum ia pergi, Pak Tanaka menghidangkan teh yang dtinggal Sebastian. Untung saja, air panas di teko itu baru mendidih. Setelah Ciel menyeruput habis tehnya, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ciel turun dari tempat tidur. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian kemarin. Ciel berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menahan sakit menuju toilet di luar kamar. Ia ingin membasuh muka dan bersiap-siap untuk kepergiannya. Sesuatu menunggunya di depan dan Ciel akan menyambutnya, apa pun itu.

'Tunggu saja Lizzy,' kata Ciel dalam hati, 'aku akan menyelamatkanmu!'

_-Sacrifice-_

Kereta kuda melaju dengan cepat menuju Midford _Manor House_. Ciel, Pak Tanaka, dan Paula duduk dengan diam. Keheningan aneh menguasai mereka, hanya terdengar suara cambukan, ringkihan kuda, dan suara sepatu kuda. Sekitar satu setengah jam lalu, mereka sampai di _town house_. Ciel langsung mengganti pakaiannya (dibantu oleh Pak Tanaka) dan berangkat menuju Midford _Manor House_. Bard, Mey Rin, dan Finny ditugaskan untuk menjaga _town house_ sampai mereka pulang. Tak seorang dari mereka yang berkata-kata selama perjalanan.

Laju kereta kuda yang bergotang-goyang karena jalan berbatu mulai lancar. Itu menandakan mereka semakin ekat dengan Midford _Manor House_. Paula menegakkan duduknya. Ciel menggenggam erat robekan kain gaun Lizzy lebih erat. Ia sudah siap menanggung akibatnya.

Tiba-tiba kusir berhenti. Paula melihat sekitar. Mereka masih berada di jalan yang tepinya penuh pepohonan rindang. Midford _Manor House_ masih berada sekitar 25 meter jauhnya.

"Ada apa, kusir?" tanya Pak Tanaka keras, tetapi tidak dijawab. Pak Tanaka keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Langsung saja ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis. Ekspresi terguncang yang sama dengan Paula saat mengetahui nonanya hilang merambat dengan cepat. Ciel dan Paula melompat dari kereta untuk melihat terjadi. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tak terduga menyambut mereka.

Midford _Manor House_ berubah menjadi arang. Beberapa orang yang tinggal di sekitar Midford _Manor House_ berbondong-bondong datang ingin tahu. Beberapa petugas _Scotland Yard_ sedang mengangkat beberapa kayu yang terbakar habis, mencari jasad Marquess Midford, keluarganya, dan pelayan-pelayannya. Yang lain menghalangi orang-orang yang datang.

Air mata Paula bercucuran. Ia berlari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ciel tertatijh-tatih berlari mengejar Paula. Pak Tanaka membantu Ciel yang berusaha berlari sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Walaupun ekspresinya terlihat datar, Pak Tanaka sama terguncangnya dengan Paula. Ia sudah merawat Frances Midford, ibu Lizzy yang sekaligus adik dari ayah Ciel sejak ia masih kecil. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan putrinya sendiri.

Ciel terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka mereka sampai melakukan ini hanya demi mengincar Lizzy. Lizzy akan menanggung beban yang sama sepertinya. Ciel tahu, Lizzy sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Apa yang harus dikatakan Ciel jika Lizzy melihat semua ini?

Paula menerobos kerumunan. Petugas-petugas yang sedang mengengkat puing-puing batu langsung menghadang Paula. Paula meronta. "Berhenti!" teriak salah satu petugas. Petugas itu adalah Aberline. Mereka sedang bergulat ketika Ciel berhasil menerobos kerumunan. Ia langsung menghampiri Aberline dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Ciel, "Dia adalah pelayan Keluarga Midford!" Aberline dan rekannya terkejut. Mereka langsung melepas Paula dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Paula tidak memedulikan permohoan maaf Aberline. Paula bertanya dengan suara melengking tinggi, "Apa ada yang selamat?"

Aberline menggeleng pelan. Paula jatuh berlutut. Ia menutupi wajahnya dan terisak pelan sambil bergumam, "Harold… Liberty… Nyonya… Tuan besar… Tuan Edward… Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada nona nanti? Oh Tuhan…"

Ciel bertanya kepada Aberline, "Apakah jasad korban sudah ditemukan?"

"Belum," kata Aberline putus asa, "kami sudah membongkar puing-puing rumah ini dan tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali arang."

Paula terisak semakin keras medengar ini. Pak Tanaka menunduk sedih sambil menatap puing-puing rumah. Ciel dapat menyimpulkan semua ini. Semua yang ada di berada di dalam rumah sudah terbakar habis menjadi arang. Tinggal puing-puing batu dan pilar-pilar yang setengah terbakar.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Aberline tiba-tiba kepada Ciel setelah melihat betis kanannya diperban.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ciel ketus, "Tanaka, Paula, ayo pergi! Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Pak Tanaka berjalan mengikuti Ciel, tetapi Paula tetap terisak. Ciel mendengus kesal. Pak Tanaka mendekatinya.

"Ayo pergi," katanya lembut, "untuk sementara, kau dan Nona Elizabeth tinggal di _town house_ selama Phantomhive _Manor _diperbaiki. Untuk pembangunan kembali Midford _Manor_ aku serahkan keputusannya kepada Nona Elizabeth. Ayo bangun. Kalau kau terus bersedih, Nona Elizabeth tidak akan suka."

Paula menoleh sedikit. Ia melihat Pak Tanaka tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya. Paula menyambut uluran itu dan bangkit dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia dan Pak Tanaka berjalan mengikuti Ciel.

"Tuan Ciel!" kata Aberline, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kebakaran di Midford _Manor House_ pasti memiliki hubungan dengan kebakaran di Phantomhive _Manor House_.Beritahu saya!"

"Jangan ikut campur," tangkis Ciel sinis, "Ini masalah pribadi, bukan publik."

Ia meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang makin bertambah. Karena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, Ciel berjalan tanpa bantuan menuju kereta kuda yang menunggu, diikuti oleh Paula dan Pak Tanaka. Aberline hanya menatap Ciel dengan iba. Ia berpikir rasa terguncang akan terbakarnya rumah membuat Ciel menjadi ketus terhadap siapa pun.

-_Sacrifice-_

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda," kata seseorang sambil menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela.

"Ngh…" Ciel mengerang lemas. Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukannya. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat ia langsung terbelalak. Sebastian telah kembali.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel kaget.

"Betul sekali," jawabnya sambil tersenyum seperti seringai.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Ciel tanpa henti, "Apa ada yang berhubangan dengan Lizzy?"

"Sejauh ini, ada satu kepercayaan yang mungkin berkaitan dengan Nona Elizabeth," katanya tenang, "kepercayaan untuk mempersembahkan perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, dengan rambut pirang sebagai tanda kilau cahaya matahari, dan mata hijau terang sebagai tanda daun pohon di hutan-hutan. Perempuan itu akan dipersembahkan kepada serigala-serigala licik yang tinggal di sebuah gua di gunung Sauville agar desa di sekitarnya tidak tertimpa malapetaka."

"Serigala putih?" gumam Ciel. Ia teringat pada permainan sebelum pesta dansa yang hancur terjadi, "kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali pion Lizzy berada di kotak persembahan. 'Sacrifice for the Grey Wolves' tulisannya."

Ciel dan Sebastian langsung sadar. _Grey Wolves _terkenal sebagai hewan terpintar di seluruh Eropa, melebihi manusia. Masalah persembahan itu, Lizzy memenuhi syarat keduanya. Dengan kata lain, Lizzy akan mati.

Ciel langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan betis kanannya yang terbakar. Ia hanya memikirkan keselamatan Lizzy.

"Sebastian, pesan dua tiket untuk menuju Desa Sauville!" perintah Ciel terburu-buru, "cepat! Siapkan juga kereta kuda! Kita berangkat siang ini! Panggilkan Tanaka untuk memakaikan pakaianku dan menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Yes, My Lord," balas Sebastian. Ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Ciel melakukan kegiatannya pagi itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia meminta Pak Tanaka memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper dengan cepat dan ia tidak dapat menyantap sarapan dengan tenang. Selesai menyantap sarapan, Ciel mendengar suara sepatu kuda. Ia meminta Pak Tanaka untuk membantu mengangkat koper berisi pakaian seadanya. Kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan Ciel. Sebastian sudah berada di dalam kereta kuda dengan dua tiket menuju Sauville dalam genggamannya.

"Kita harus cepat tuan muda," kata Sebastian cemas, "kereta akan berangkat pukul 12.00 siang. Perlu satu setengah jam untuk mencapai stasiun. Cepat!"

Ciel melompat ke dalam kereta. Ia merintih kecil, rasa sakit di betis kanannya bertambah. Pak Tanaka dengan gesit memberikan koper Ciel kepada Sebastian. Pintu kereta ditutup dan segera saja kusir melecut kuda-kudanya. Kereta kuda melaju dengan kecepatan yang menyeramkan.

.

-Bersambung-

.

**Sedikit pesan dari penulis:**

Hah… akhirnya bab 3 selesai juga… bab kali ini agak banyak dan mungkin terasa alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Ahaha… yang pasti terima kasih mau mengikuti kelanjutan kisah fanfic ini! Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur kalian.

Bab berikutnya akan keluar sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu lagi. Mohon maaf! Saya harap kalian mau menunggu dan tetap mengikuti kisah selanjutnya.

Saya minta maaf jika terdapat banyak _typo_ dan karakter terasa OOC. Oya, Aberline itu double b atau tidak ya? Dan terima kasih kepada , **mitsuka sakurai** yang sudah mereview bab 2. Terima kasih banyak! :D

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4 -Kesengsaraan Lizzy-

**Sacrifice**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive**

**Rate: T**

Akhirnya bab 4 selesai! Maaf kalau ada banyak _typo_ dan kesalahan lain. Selamat menikmati! :D

"…" Perkataan

'…' Pikiran

Disclaimer: Plot cerita milik saya. Karakter-karakter sepenuhnya milik Toboso-sensei.

_-Sacrifice-_

**Bab 4: Kesengsaraan Lizzy**

"Ngh…"

Lizzy berusaha membuka paksa kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Dalam sekejap, bau apak menusuk hidungnya. Ia ingin menutup hidungnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Lizzy menyadari kedua tangannya dirantai. Pandangannya belum sepenuhnya terfokus. Perlahan, indera kelimanya mulai bekerja. Ia berada di atas sesuatu yang lembap dan kotor. Kakinya kedinginan dan kedua pergelangan kakinya juga dirantai. Rambutnya masih diikat, tetapi sudah berantakan.

Perlahan, pandangannya terfokus. Lizzy terkejut bukan main ketika ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kandang hewan dengan jeruji hitam. Bola besi hitam besar bertengger di sudut kandang, kedua pergelangan kakinya yang dirantai terhubung dengan bola besi itu. Tangannya juga dirantai seperti itu. Yang membuat wajah Lizzy seperti kepiting rebus adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Hanya gaun tidur putih compang-camping, kakinya terbuka hingga sebagian pahanya terlihat.

Ia memandang sekeliling. Lizzy berada di dalam ruang bundar yang luas. Kandangnya berada di tengah ruangan. Lalu ada sebuah meja besar di depan kandang. Dua tangkai obor dengan api yang berkobar di tengahnya sebagai penerangan satu-satunya di dalam ruangan itu, bertengger di kedua ujung meja besar itu. Ada banyak anak tangga dengan pijakan lebar dan tinggi mengelilingi kandang.

'Ini pasti ruang bawah tanah,' pikir Lizzy. Ia langsung meronta. Ruangan yang semula hening mencekam menjadi lebih menyeramkan karena gaung dari gemerincing rantai yang mengikat Lizzy. Lizzy berhenti karena bergidik mendengar gaung tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun," bisik seseorang tiba-tiba. Lizzy membeku ketakutan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tampak seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Terbesit ingatan saat ia dibawa pergi dari Phantomhive _Manor House_. Dengan ketakutan ia membayangkan nasib Ciel dan yang lain. Lizzy menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Antara takut, marah, pura-pura berani, atau malu.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Lizzy sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang dirantai. Jika ia menggerakkan kakinya, gaunnya dapat tersibak dan menampakkan seluruh kakinya, "lancang sekali! Menempatkan seorang _Lady_ di tempat yang menjijikkan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang tipis dan memalukan!" wajahnya memerah karena marah dan malu. Si pria bergeming dan mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga wajahya searah dengan Lizzy. Lizzy tidak dapat melihat wajah pria misterius itu. Seluruh wajahnya ditutpi topeng dengan corak mengerikan.

"Dasar, perempuan zaman sekarang," kata si pria sambil mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan lagi. "_Ini harus seperti ini… ini harus seperti itu…_ menyebalkan." Ia berkata dengan keras sambil menirukan suara wanita. Lizzy ketakutan dan marah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi.

"Tapi, tidak kusangka kau akan siuman dengan cepat," kata si pria dengan suara mengerikan. Lizzy bergidik dan menerka-nerka si pria berkata sambil menyeringai seram. "Kau tahu? Wanita dengan paras yang unik sepertimu akan laku dalam semalam."

Wajah Lizzy menjadi pucat seketika. "A-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya parau. Tubuhnya menggigil ngeri.

"Kau akan dibeli, _nona_ku," kata si pria dengan suara menjijikkan, "Kau mungkin akan digunakakn sebagai persembahan, atau mungkin sekadar menjadi "penghibur" bagi pria-pria yang lapar."

Perut Lizzy melonjak. Rasa aneh merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Ia ketakutan meratapi nasibnya yang mengerikan. Apa ia akan menjadi wanita jalang? Apa ia akan menjadi seorang pengemis? Atau, ia akan mati setelah dibeli? Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia adalah istri dari Earl Ciel Phantomhive, yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kesengsaraan ini.

"Ciel pasti menyelamatkanku!" kata Lizzy mantap. Si pria berjubah mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Lizzy hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal 1 cm. Hidung Lizzy menyentuh jeruji besi yang berkarat. Corak topeng si pria terlihat lebih jelas. Lizzy melihat lekukan-lekukan hitam dan putih menyatu membentuk mata berbeda warna dan bibir mengerikan yang menyeringai lebar hampir mencapai ujung telinga. Ketakutan Lizzy merambat lagi.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, _nona_ku," kata pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat mengerikan. Lizzy bergeming di tempatnya. Pria itu melanjutkan, "tunanganmu tidak akan pernah bisa datang kemari, walaupun ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Tentu saja, waktunya tidak lama seperti tunanganmu yang manis."

Lizzy terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Ciel pernah ditahan di tempat menjijikkan dan mengerikan ini. Terlebih lagi, selama 1 bulan ia meringkuk di kandang hewan menjijikkan ini, diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang jalang dengan pakaian yang benar-benar melanggar _etiquette_.

"Dan ia juga terlihat sangat memesona saat ia diberi tanda "suci" oleh orang-orang yan akan menjadi majikannya," lanjut si pria dengan nada senonoh. Perut Lizzy melonjak. Rasa aneh tadi merambat lagi dalam dirinya. Kata-kata tadi didefinisikan Lizzy sebagai peringatan bahwa ia akan disiksa. Ia meronta, tak peduli seluruh kakinya terlihat atau bagian atasnya juga terlihat. Ia harus keluar dari sini. Ia tidak ingin dijadikan "penghibur" bagi orang-orang menjijikkan yang akan membelinya. Ia ingin kembali ke Ciel.

Pria berjubah harus berkutat menangkan Lizzy yang meronta. Tangan kanannya sempat digigit hingga berdarah oleh Lizzy. Belum lagi tendangan Lizzy yang hampir merobohkan kandang besar itu. Pukuan keras si pria menghantam wajah Lizzy hingga Lizzy terkapar dengan darah mengucur keras dari tulang tapisnya.

"DIAM!" raung pria itu dengan mengerikan. Lizzy yang meronta langsung bergidik ketakutan. Si pria membuka pintu kandang dan masuk. Cambuk hitam berada di dalam genggamannya. Lizzy ketakutan dan mendongak melihat cambuk yang si pria bawa. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan…

CYAT!

Pria itu mencambuk Lizzy. Langsung saja darah mengucur keluar dari luka cambukan di paha Lizzy. Disusul lagi dengan cambukan demi cambukan, diiringi dengan jerit kesakitan dan air mata Lizzy yang mengalir. Rambutnya juga terpotong karena sabetan dan bentuknya sudah tak beraturan. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan pakaian tipisnya dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah. Si pria mendekat lagi, Lizzy mundur ketakutan.

"Itu belum seberapa, _nona_ku," geram si pria dengan suara berat mengerikan, "sekali lagi kau berlaku seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah melihat dunia lagi."

Lizzy bergetar hebat. Ia tidak dapat mengerakkan bibirnya maupun kepalanya. Tatapan ketakutan dan permintaan untuk berbelas kasih Lizzy tidak digubris oleh si pria. Kemudian si pria berdiri dan berjalan keluar kandang, meninggalkan Lizzy yang gemetar ketakutan sendirian di dalam ruangan gelap menyeramkan itu.

_-Sacrifice-_

Terdengar bisik-bisik di seluruh ruangan yang menggema bagaikan dengungan lebah. Banyak orang duduk di kursi yang seperti tangga, mengitari sesuatu yang ditutupi tirai merah darah. Mereka mengenakan gaun atau pakaian parlente hitam dengan topeng hitam dengan berbagai bentuk yang indah seperti di _masquerade_.

Di samping itu, orang-orang di baris depan terkadang melirik benda yang ditutupi kain merah. Jerit kesakitan seorang gadis, diiringi isak putus asa dan suara cambukan terdengar beberapa kali. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, seseoang dengan pakaian parlente hitam rapi ditutupi jubah hitam mengilap. Topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya terlihat indah dan menimbulkan kesan misterius. Ia berjalan menuju tengah ruangan dengan anggun. Ia mendekati ujung dari benda tadi dan memegang tirai merah darahnya dengan bergairah.

"Para bangsawan yang menderita, yang sudah bosan melihat indahnya dunia. Mereka yang jenuh dengan kemewahan duniawi. Hari ini, kami persembahkan hadiah indah dari Tuhan kita yang Maha Penyayang!" kata pria itu dengan suara berat manis yang menggoda. Dengan anggun, ia menyibakkan tirai merah darah itu. Semua orang berteriak senang melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Tampak sebuah kadang hewan besar dengan jeruji hitam berkarat yang menjijikkan. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis merumur 15 tahun dengan rambut pirang pucat tak beraturan diikat setengah, gaun tidur putih tipisnya dinodai oleh bercak-bercak darah. Seluruh kakinya terlihat, membuat orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan senonoh. Dan seseorang berpakaian parlente sederhana dengan cambuk yang berdarah di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Si gadis dirantai bagaikan narapidana di penjara. Terlihat banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, beberapa luka serius terdapat di bagian kepala. Si pria berpakaian parlente sederhana memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Corak topeng itu sangat menyeramkan, seperti _Jack-in-the-box_. Ia terlihat senang menyiksa gadis itu.

"Lihatlah! Rambut pirangnya seperti pasir yang dipantulkan sinar matahari pagi. Iris hijaunya bagaikan berlian _fancy sapphire_ hijau yang langka, berkilau memesona. Kecocokkan keduanya bagaikan hutan rindang yang tumbuh subur di bawah terpaan lembut sinar matahari. Kulit pualamnya yang indah dan bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda. Suatu eksistensi yang langka, mengalahkan kecantikan Dewi Fortuna!" katanya dengan suara berat manisnya. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatap gadis itu penasaran mulai tersenyum penuh arti. Ada juga yang menyeringai senang.

"Lihat, kau akan laku malam ini, _Nona Lizzy_," bisik pria _Jack-in-the-box_ kepada gadis yang terkapar tak berdaya di sampingnya. Lizzy hanya bisa menatap pria _Jack-in-the-box _dan orang-orang yang duduk dengan putus asa. Ia ingin mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir. Ia ingin pergi dan merayakan kembali pesta ulang tahunnya dengan Ciel. Ia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar ia benci.

"Baiklah, kita mulai penawarannya!" kata si pria yang bersuara berat manis.

"185!" kata orang yang duduk di baris kedua.

"200!" kata seseorang di ujung ruangan.

"380!" kata orang lain.

"400!" teriak yang lain dengan semangat.

"450!" teriak yang lain seolah mereka sedang bersahut-sahutan.

"Tidak ada lagi?" tanya si pria bersuara berat manis, "Kalau begitu, su-"

"1000," kata seeorang laki-laki tua di baris depan tepat di seberang Lizzy. Orang-orang sangat terkejut, bahkan si pria bersuara berat manis dan pria _Jack-in-the-box_. Sebagian ber-oh, sebagian lagi menggerutu sebal. Pria bersuara berat manis itu tersenyum simpul. Ia membusungkan dada dengan bergairah dan membuka jeruji kandang.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita saksikan bagian paling memesona dari kegiatan jual-beli ini," kata pria bersuara berat manis itu. Si laki-laki tua maju dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dengan ujungnya berbentuk bulat aneh. Ia membakar tongkat itu di obor yang letaknya jauh dari pintu jeruji.

Lizzy dicambuk, sebagai perintah untuk berdiri. Dengan gemetar, Lizzy berdiri sambil menahan sakit dan jatuhnya air mata. Ia ingin melarikan diri. Muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil. Saat rantainya dilepas, ia berlari keluar dari kandang. Dugaannya yang kedua tepat. Ia tidak berhasil. Lambungnya ditusuk dengan belati hingga tembus ke belakang, oleh si pria bersuara berat manis. Sekilas, Lizzy melihat seringai mengerikan terbentuk di bibir indah si pria. Belati itu dicabut. Lizzy jatuh. Ia menjerit kesakitan. Darah mengucur hebat dari lambungnya. Orang-orang ber-oh lagi. Mereka menganggap kejadian tadi hal yang sangat eksotis.

"Jangan terburu-buru, manisku," kata si pria _Jack-in-the-box_, "kau akan menerima lebih nanti." Ia mencambuki Lizzy. Lizzy menjerit lagi. Muncul beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sebagian dari mereka menahan Lizzy dan sebagian lagi merobek pakaian Lizzy hingga ia telanjang. Lizzy menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Ia ditidurkan di papan persegi panjang yang berseberangan dengan kandang. Ia ditahan oleh orang-orang yang merobek pakaiannya. Lizzy meronta dengan keras, tetap saja tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan orang-orang itu. Tangan dan kakinya terasa hampir remuk. Orang-orang itu menahan Lizzy terlalu keras.

Laki-laki tua sudah selesai membakar tongkatnya. Bagian ujung dengan bulatan aneh itu menjadi berwarna merah. Ia mendekatkan ujung tongkatnya yang terbakar ke pinggang kanan Lizzy. Dari jarak 40 cm, Lizzy sudah merasakan panas bagaikan api neraka. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Tongkat itu menyentuh pinggang kanan Lizzy.

Terdengar lengkingan mengerikan yang bergaung di seluruh ruangan. Orang-orang terpesona dengan "pertunjukkan" ini. Ujung tongkat itu dibenamkan semakin dalam ke pinggag Lizzy. Air mata dan air liurnya membuncah keluar. Bola matanya menggelap, seakan-akan hanya ada ruangan gelap dan kosong di dalamnya. Tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai udara kosong meminta tolong. Ia sudah tak tahan.

'Tidak ingin… Tidak mau… hentikan… kumohon… hilanglah… pergilah… ingin mati…ingin mati… INGIN MATI…'

_-Sacrifice-_

Lizzy membuka matanya yang sembab. Rasa sakit masih menerjang tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, kelima inderanya langsung berfungsi setelah bangun tidur. Bau apak kembali menyerang. Tidak ada setitik pun cahaya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan kencang hingga teriris dan beberapa tetes darah membasahi talinya. Rasa panas membara masih terasa di pinggang kanannya, begitu juga dengan panggulnya yang bersimbah darah akibat tusukan dari pria bersuara berat manis dan cambukan dari pria _Jack-in-the-box_. Perasaan putus asa yang kemrin Lizzy rasakan kembali menyerang dirinya. Iris indahnya menjadi lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul kelip cahaya kecil. Lizzy hanya mendongak, menatap titik cahaya kecil itu. Lizzy mengira cahaya kecil itu adalah titik harapan yang akan membawanya pergi dari mimmpi buruk yang derita sebelumnya. Ternyata tidak.

Cahaya itu mendekat. Dan sekarang terlihat jelas, itu berasal dari sepotong lilin yang meleleh. Laki-laki yang membawa lilin itu adalah orang yang paling jelek dan menjijikkan yang pernah Lizzy lihat. Bibirnya sumbing dengan pipinya yang berkerut, mata kirinya buta, yang satu lagi berkornea kuning. Wajahnya penuh dengan benjolan dengan cairan busuk. Giginya kuning, beberapa ada yang membusuk. Rambutnya memutih akibat usianya yang sudah lanjut dan kusut tak terawat.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," katanya dengan suara menyeramkan, "Ah, kau hampir menjadi putri yang memesona. Ayo kita sempurnakan. Para dewa akan senang melihatmu."

'Kenapa mimpi buruk lagi?' pikir Lizzy putus asa.

Laki-laki tua itu menaruh lilinnya di samping tubuh Lizzy. Ia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya telanjang. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Pikirannya kembali normal, walaupun ia harus meringis menahan sakit. Matanya mulai "terisi".

"Hentikan perbuatan senonohmu!" perintah Lizzy dengan keras.

"DIAM!" balas si lelaki tua sambil meninju Lizzy. Darah mengucur keluar pelipisnya. Lizzy menjerit kesakitan, "Dasar pembangkang! Ikuti kata-kataku dan kau akan merasakan manfaatnya nanti!"

Lizzy bergeming. Rambut pirangnya diikat dengan tali. Tangan dan kakinya diikat menjadi satu. Lizzy meringis. Rambut Lizzy ditarik dengan tali dan ia diseret menuju lubang gelap. Kemudian, laki-laki itu menuruni tangga batu. Lizzy diseret olehnya tanpa memedulikan erangan sakit Lizzy. Kepalanya terantuk tangga batu beberapa kali. Jari-jari kakinya terasa patah, betis dan lengannya terluka _terbeset_ ujung tangga batu yang tajam. Mereka berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Perlahan, perasaan yang sejenak hilang, kembali merambat hatinya.

Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan Lizzy di lantai lembap. Kemudian dia menjauh. Terdengar gemerincing rantai. Dia mendekat lagi. Lizzy ditendang dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya berbalik. Laki-laki itu membuka ikatan yang menyatukan kaki dan tangan Lizzy. Ia juga melepas ikatan tangan Lizzy. Kemudian tangannya diputar ke atas dan dirantai dengan rantai besi berkarat. Kemudian ia digantung 20 cm di atas tanah. Lizzy hanya terdiam dengan kelopak mata menyipit kesakitan. Suaranya sudah habis. Ia kehausan dan kelaparan. Kornea matanya berubah menjadi merah. Sekelilingnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Haus…" gumamnya lirih.

"Kau haus?" tanya si lelaki tua, "ini minuman untukmu,"

Lelaki tua itu membawa seember kotoran kuda dan memaksa lizzy menghabiskan itu semua. Lizzy menggeliat jijik. Ia merasakan sesuatu yng busuk dan aneh masuk dan meluncur ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pun memuntahkan kotoran-kotoran itu dan wajah si lelaki terkena semburannya. Dia melap kotoran-kotoran itu dengan kainnya dan menatap Lizzy dengan seringai keji.

"BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK TAHU BERHADAPAN DENGAN SIAPA!" raungnya dengan amarah dan bergaung di ruang itu dengan mengerikan. Ia melempar kotoran yang tersisa sekaligur dengan embernya, menghantam dada Lizzy. Kemudian, Lizzy mendapat banyak hantaman dari si lelaki, terkadang ia dirajam. Lizzy dicambuk dengan cambuk berpaku diujung, yang menambah jumlah luka-luka serius di tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu tertawa gila sambil terus mencabuk Lizzy. Malam penyiksaan itu masih panjang.

Rasa putus asa Lizzy menguasainya, tidak ada setitik pun rasa bahagia dalam dirinya kecuali perasaan negatif. Tangannya patah dan darah mengucur deras menuruni tubuhnya yang telanjang. Tubuhnya bergoyang, membuat tanganya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Darah mengalir di seluruh tubuh Lizzy. Air mata merah menggenang di mata hijau _fancy sapphire_-nya yang sudah kehilangan _brilliance_.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang putri," kata si laki-laki dengan seringai gilanya. Ia menelusuri paha Lizzy, naik ke atas, hingga menyentuh pipinya. Tempat yang disetuh laki-laki itu terasa dingin dan ia menggigil. Pada saat yang saa, hati Lizzy "mati". Ia tidak merasakan apa. Hanya ada dua warna di bola matanya, hitam sebagai pupil dan hijau gelap sebagai irisnya, tak ada pantulan ataupun sinar di dalamnya. Si laki-laki menjerit kegirangan sambil menari-nari gila di tengah ruangan.

"Akhirnya! Putri boneka yang memesona telah lahir! Lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan!" teriaknya kegirangan seperti orang gila. Ia mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan mawar merah berduri yang dibuat sebesar kepala Lizzy. IA menempatkana mahkota itu di kepala Lizzy dan menekannya hingga darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat bagai putri sungguhan!" kata si lelaki tua dengan senyum gila. Si lelaki berlari naik dan meninggalkan Lizzy sendirian. Terdengar teriakan gila yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Lizzy terdiam. Sakitnya berpuluh tusukan duri mawar itu sudah tidak dapat ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Matanya setengah menutup. Yang ia tahu hanyalah satu hal, ia akan mati. Tak lama, kepalanya terkulai di bahunya, menunggu dewa kematian menjemputnya.

_-Sacrifice-_

"Cepat jalan!"

Beberapa laki-laki dengan jubah putih dan tongkat kayu yang diukir dengan aneh berjalan mendaki gunung sambil menggiring seorang gadis telanjang berambut pirang dan mata hijau gelap. Sesekali ia terpeleset, dan itu harus ia bayar dengan cambukan sadis menggunakan cambuk berduri. Hati Lizzy yang sudah "mati" Tepi jalan yang mereka lewati penuh dengan pohon-pohon rindang. Mereka sampai di sebuah tanah lapang. Sebuah goa besar yang terbuat dari batu-batuan besar terhampar di depan mereka. Lizzy didorong hingga terpuruk tepat di depan goa. Seorang lelaki tua yang dikenali Lizzy sebagai orang yang membelinya, maju beberapa langkah. Lelaki itu memakai pakaian paling mewah dan membawa tongkat besi dengan banyak gelang-gelang perak seperti tongkat-tongkat pendeta di Jepang zaman itu. Ia berhenti beberapa meter di belakang Lizzy.

"Oh Serigala Putih, makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang dianugrahi dengan intelektual melebihi segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini, terimalah persembahan kami sebagai tanda kesetiaan kami sebagai hambaMu."

Terdengar geraman rendah yang menyeramkan. Lizzy hanya terpuruk di tanah, tak peduli apa yang yang akan terjadi padanya. Muncul beberapa pasang mata merah yang berkilat-kilat menyeramkan. Lalu, muncul seekor serigala putih. Orang-orang yang menggiring Lizzy mundur sambil menyembah hormat.

DUAR!

Seseorang menembak serigala putih yang mendekati Lizzy. Orang-orang yang menggiring Lizzy langsung berlari untuk mengambil Lizzy, tetapi terlambat. Ia telah menghilang. Seseorang membawa Lizzy pergi.

_-Sacrifice-_

"Lizzy!" Ciel langsung menyambar Lizzy dari dekapan Sebastian. Tetapi langsung ia lepas karena terkejut sekaligus malu melihat Lizzy yang telanjang. Ciel melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke Lizzy.

"Nanti kau sakit," katanya sambil berdeham dan wajahnya masih merah padam. Sebastian terkekeh kecil melihat Ciel. Ciel memandang sinis Sebastian, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat bereskan mereka dan "dewa" menjijikkan mereka!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian menghilang dari pandangan. Ciel menyiapkan senjatanya. Ia memandang Lizzy yang hanya terdiam. Ciel tidak menyadari luka-luka dan mahkota mawar merah yang melesak di kepala Lizzy. Walaupun ia merasa ada yang tisak beres, tetapi keselamatan Lizzy menjadi prioritas terpenting. Mereka akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

Lizzy terus memandang orang yang memberikannya mantel. Ia tidak tahu siapa dia, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menolak pikiran itu. Gejolak senang terus ia rasakan. Ia mengencangkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Entah kenapa, ia merindukan aroma itu.

.

-Bersambung-

.

**Sedikit kesan dari penulis:**

Bab 4 sudah selesai… saya bingung ceritanya seperti apa, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Lizzy. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mengikuti Sacrifice dari awal sampai sekarang ataupun yang baru pertama kali membaca cerita ini.

Apa ini terkesan sadis? Maaf kalau terdapat banyak _typo_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Semoga ini menghibur. Terima kasih banyak! :D Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah mereview chap 1, 2, dan 3: **Hwang Mayumi, clara ciel, Flandre Red Scarlet, Inusya Syasya, mitsuka sakurai, Leony, dan Kumakichi Phantomhive**!

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
